


Любовь - это дьявол

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Last Exile, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба жестока, и чувства все усугубляют</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь - это дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Лукия — уменьшительная форма имени Лускиния

Он видел, как брата пожирали чувства. Брат стремился к ним, жаждал их, а они приносили ему только боль и разочарование.  
И если его чувства к Фарахназ не перешли грань восхищения, — эта женщина одним своим влиянием заставляла преклонять перед ней колено, — то принцесса Лилиана за недолгое время сумела пустить ядовитые ростки чувств в сердце Лукии, снова заставив брата страдать.  
Алауда вздохнул. Брату явно не везло с женщинами.  
Он без стука вошел в комнату. Только он мог видеть фюрера подавленным. Для всех остальных Лускиния Хафез должен оставаться непреклонным, жестоким и решительным. Для всех — но не для собственного брата.  
Повязка валялась у кресла, и Алауда наклонился, поднимая ее и возвращая на тумбочку. Лускиния постоянно оставлял ее где ни попадя и вечно искал по утрам.  
Судьба была слишком строга к Лускинии. Он не заслуживал такой боли. Повторение трагедии казалось жестокой насмешкой. О нет, он не станет напиваться в своих покоях, Лускиния совсем не таков. Он будет хоронить в себе свою боль и отчаяние, и внешне никогда не покажет, насколько глубоко страдание поразило его. Только Алауда может видеть тоску Лукии.  
Фюрер не смотрит на позднего посетителя, и Алауда думает, что, быть может, следовало оставить Лукию в одиночестве сегодня; но вместе с тем ему прекрасно известно, что брат ненавидит оставаться один. Нужно отвлечь его от тягостных мыслей, хотя бы ненадолго. Но говорить о планах как-то уж чересчур неуместно. Неважно, как сейчас далек в мыслях Лукия от брата и этой комнаты, и женщин, которых смерть забрала так быстро — важно просто быть рядом.  
— Знаешь, — внезапно говорит фюрер, задумчиво поглаживая пустую глазницу, — это и в самом деле судьба. Мы — оружие, и лишним эмоциям не должны быть подвержены. Чувства недопустимы, и не зря нам внушали, что они запретны. Они и правда несут только слабость и боль, и ничего больше. Чувства непозволительны. Непростительны.  
Алауда сел напротив брата. Теперь их разделял только стеклянный столик. Темнота постепенно заполняла комнату, и он зажег неяркий светильник — не потому, что плохо видел брата, а просто, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Как бы сильно он ни хотел помочь Лукии, тут он был полностью бессилен. Алауда всегда желал, чтобы Лукия был счастлив. Он радовался, когда брат нашел свой идеал — Фарахназ. Он надеялся, что Лилиана сможет сделать Лускинию счастливым — но она умерла, и он ненавидел ее за это. Она оставила Лускинию, променяв его на ореол несчастной жертвы, выбрав смерть. Глупая женщина, неужели она забыла, что убить Лускинию Хафеза очень непросто, что он бы не умер от обычной пули?..  
Алауда убивал любого, кто выступал против фюрера. Глава тайной службы имеет возможность устранить всех врагов брата. Его по большему счету не волновали идеалы, его приоритетом было желание, чтобы Лукия получал то, чего хотел. Идеалы брата – это идеалы Алауды; он просто хочет следовать за Лукией и видеть его счастливым. Ради этого он готов принести в жертву себя и всех прочих людей. То, что он возглавляет тайную службу, хорошо еще и потому, что руки Лукии могут оставаться чистыми.  
— И почему ты никогда не предостерегал меня от этих чувств? Ты ведь знаешь, что я…  
— Что ты все равно бы не слушал — вот что я знаю. Я не мог мешать твоему счастью, Лукия.  
— Разве эта боль — счастье?  
— Счастье и боль — это одно и то же.  
— Почему мы, близнецы, такие разные? Я бы хотел быть более рассудительным. Таким, как ты.  
— Тогда у тебя не было бы харизмы. Уравновешенность — не всегда благо.  
— Зато ты не так подвержен чувствам.  
— Быть бесчувственным — тоже плохо. Если бы ты отрекся от чувств, ты бы никогда не увидел улыбку Сары.  
Алауда знает, как сильно привязан брат к дочери Фарахназ, и неусыпно следит за ее безопасностью. Если и с девочкой что-то случится… о последствиях ему даже думать не хотелось. Не случится, пока сам фюрер этого не пожелает.  
Лускиния не должен увидеть своего брата, теряющего контроль в тот момент, когда чужая кровь обагряет его руки. Он должен верить в эту мнимую невозмутимость, что есть в этом мире что-то неизменное — даже если на самом деле это не так. Для Лускинии брат всегда должен быть эталоном хладнокровия, быть тем, на кого всегда можно рассчитывать. Тем, кто разделит с ним преследующее его одиночество.  
При упоминании о маленькой императрице Лукия рассеянно улыбается.  
— Ты и она — все, что у меня осталось. Я очень рад, что ты всегда рядом и поддерживаешь меня… но Лилиана…  
Лускиния отвернулся к окну. Алауда перевел взгляд с усталого лица брата на собственные руки. Почему он снова не успел спасти то, что было так дорого для Лукии? Словно злой рок преследовал их обоих, нанося точные, прицельные удары в самые уязвимые места, в самые неожиданные моменты. Рефлексы, отточенные годами, не смогли помочь. Он видел выражение глаз Лилианы. Она уже словно была под воздействием чар скорой смерти, она словно видела что-то, недоступное зрению еще живущих на этой земле. Она знала, за что и за кого умирала. Принцесса поставила цель объединения государств выше личного счастья — как своего, так и Лускинии. Она подвела фюрера самим фактом своей смерти. Он, Алауда, никогда не допустит подобного. Он никогда не оставит брата.  
— Знаешь… — после продолжительной паузы негромко говорит Лускиния, и Алауда замечает, какое странное, несвойственное ему выражение тлеет в глубине его единственного глаза. — Я держал ее тело в своих руках — тело, которое так быстро покидали тепло и жизнь, и чувствовал себя таким беспомощным… как будто я просто песчинка в жерновах судьбы, и огромные колеса размалывают миллионы таких, как я, и это продолжается с самого начала времен. Каждый миг словно был наполнен бессмыслием. Жернова крутятся, и жизнь продолжается — так, словно бы никто не умер. Иногда это кажется невыносимым. Любовь, жизнь, смерть — все это так незначительно, но, вместе с тем… все равно очень болезненно.  
— Боль может пройти или стать менее сильной, но смерть — это то, что исправить нельзя. Императрица Фарахназ, принцесса Лилиана умерли из-за трагических случайностей, но останавливаться нельзя.  
— Это не случайность, Алауда. Это моя вина. И последствия моих ошибок еще можно исправить. Но сегодня… сегодня я чувствую себя особенно уязвимым.  
Алауда знает, что завтра утром фюрер снова будет таким, как обычно, что он скроет свои раны и свои сожаления, но этим вечером он еще может видеть брата подавленным, ощущать его боль.  
— Сегодня, — тихо продолжает Лускиния, — я окончательно убедился в том, что любовь — это то, чего нужно избегать любыми способами. Это откровенная слабость.  
Алауде нечего возразить. Он всегда разделяет мысли брата и никогда не оставит его.  
Вот только он и не догадывается, что фатум готовит ему прямо противоположную участь. Это не принцесса Милия родилась под несчастливой звездой, как заметил когда-то Лускиния. Это они оба были во власти жестокой, беспощадной и равнодушной ко всему судьбы.


End file.
